Badger in the Lion's Den
by NakedBearLady
Summary: In which two lions hunt an unsuspecting badger.
1. Give me Slytherin or Give me Death!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor goes to JK Rowling

* * *

Guinevere knew that today should be an exciting one, one of the most exciting in her life in fact. But try as she might to feel enthusiastic, all she could muster was a mild queasy feeling. The sorting ceremony was about to begin, and this was a pivotal moment in her life. Here she would be judged as worthy or unworthy, pure or impure; at least, that's what her mother had told her nearly twelve times this morning.

Her palms were sweating as she waited for the doors to open, something she was normally embarrassed about, but couldn't quite muster enough consciousness on the matter to actually care. The hallway was full of excited chatter, all the other first years guessing and hoping. The doors opened then, silencing her peers and revealing a stern witch. She commanded attention, and Guinevere couldn't help but calm marginally. This woman obviously was in charge, and seemed most capable.

"The sorting ceremony shall begin presently, form a single file line and proceed." Guinevere was happy to comply, finding a place as quickly as possible, and marching into the next room. It was full of students, more people than she had ever been around at one time. And they were all staring at her. She glanced around fervently, searching for someone, anyone, she could recognize.

That's when she saw him, Sirius Black. He was standing a few feet in front of her, actively engaged with the boy next to him. Before she could call out to him, she was interrupted. "Welcome first years, I am your transfiguration's teacher, professor McGonagall. I shall call out your names, after which you will proceed to the stool there," She gestured towards the center of the room, "And place the hat upon your head. The sorting hat will then call out your house, which you are to promptly join."

All of Guinevere's confidence fled as she realized a hat would be deciding her fate. She'd rather take a written test, or something equally tedious. McGonagall began calling out names, silencing her inner turmoil.

"Black, Sirius." The hat had barely graced his head before shouting its verdict.

"Gryffindor!" Guinevere frowned, thinking back. She was certain her mother had told her Slytherin was the house she wanted to be in, yet Sirius didn't seem upset about Gryffindor, quite the opposite actually. She considered that she might have heard wrong and sighed. Sirius' family was just like hers, pure blood and elite, at least, that is what her mother told her. So obviously he would be put in the correct house.

But she had been certain her mother said Slytherin…

"Prince, Guinevere." She jumped, blushing as she realized she had missed all of the other names, and scrambled to the stool, placing the hat gingerly on her head.

_Hm… Hufflepuff I think… _

_Actually Mr. Hat, I would prefer Slytherin, or is it Gryffindor?_

_No no, Hufflepuff will be good for you-_

_NO! I'm sure it was Slytherin, that's where I belong._

_I am the professional here, and I think Hufflepuff is best._

_But my mother will be very cross with me. _

_Hm… Maybe, no, better make it_

"Hufflepuff!" Guinevere removed the hat, keeping her face blank as she strode over to the table that was currently cheering for her. She glanced once at the table she thought to be Slytherin and was met with confusion and scowls, turning she met Sirius' wide grin and thumbs up. She focused back on the Hufflepuff table and took the first empty seat by a fellow first year. The girl beamed at her and shook her hand.

"Name's Cerridwen, nice to meet you." Guinevere smiled back, finding her grin infectious. Cerridwen's hair was curlier than her own, and her smile held a large gap that she could only describe as charming. Maybe she had been sorted in the right house.

"And I'm Marcus. Marcus Flynn." Guinevere turned to the boy across from her, a fellow blond with thick glasses and a huge smile. She was about to respond when the room fell silent. Guinevere quickly turned to the front, finding an older wizard standing. "That's professor Dumbledor, the headmaster." Guinevere nodded, grateful for the information, and focused back on Dumbledor.

"Welcome back students, and a welcome for our first years as well. A reminder that the forbidden forest is as always off limits to students, and a few words before the feast; Rot us oaxat." Guinevere was confused, until he sat down and the food appeared. Never had she seen so much of it. And there, in front of her, was a tray covered entirely with ham.

"That was odd of him to say…" Cerridwen murmured as she began filing her plate. Guinevere nodded, unconcerned with the ramblings of an old man.

"It was gibberish. He said 'let's eat'." Marcus supplied.

"How do you know gibberish?" Cerridwen questioned, her head cocked.

"It's a hobby of mine." Guinevere listened as they chatted lightly; comparing what other languages they spoke.

"What about you Guinevere?" She glanced up and Cerridwen and pursed her lips. Normally her opinion wasn't required. If someone was curious about her they simply asked her mother. Well, except for the children her mother scheduled play dates for her with. Though her opinion wasn't exactly a big consideration most of the time anyway.

Honestly, with the exception of maybe Sirius, whom never seemed to listen to his own mother anyway, this was the warmest welcome she'd ever had. And to think her mother had warned her against being friendly with children from other houses. As she broke from her reverie, she noticed that both of her new friends were staring at her expectantly. She blushed and hastily replied.

"I know a bit of Latin, though, nothing to brag about." The conversation continued, and Guinevere couldn't help but feel welcomed. Nothing was forced, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel awkward adding her own input. And even though she knew she would get hell from her mother, Guinevere couldn't help but smile contentedly, glad that the infuriating hat hadn't listened to her and felt silly for arguing. He was the professional after all.

* * *

It was Friday, and Guinevere was looking forward to her half a day off. She was not looking forward, however, to breakfast. Yesterday she had sent her mother an owl detailing her first day, as well as what house she had been sorted in. Knowing her mother, it wouldn't be long until she responded. She considered skipping breakfast, but before the thought finished crossing her mind her stomach growled.

"No need to worry with hunger pains on top of it, "she murmured, slipping on her shoes and heading to the great hall. Cerridwen and Marcus were already there, both much early risers than her. They waved her over amicably, making her burst into a grin. She was so pleased to have made friends already. Her first friends.

"I can't wait for free period. McGonagall's already loaded me with work." Cerridwen was glancing at her transfiguration notes, attempting to decipher her penmanship.

"It's not as bad as potions; I swear Slughorn is such a suck up." Marcus and Cerridwen began debating which professor was worse as the post arrived. And just as she dreaded, a red envelope dropped in front of her.

"Prince has a howler!" Guinevere blushed deeply at that, not caring who shouted it. She just sat there, rooted in horror as it began smoking, and exploded in front of her.

"**Guinevere Rosalind Prince, how dare you be sorted into any house other than Slytherin?! You have sullied the great and noble house of Prince with your insolence! I have the right mind to remove you from that school this instance. I refuse to have you surrounded by those filthy half breeds, or worse, mudbloods! Your poor grandmother has written you out of the will, and your father is even more furious than I am!" **

"You tell her Morrigan." Guinevere darkened impossibly at her father's detached voice. "The audacity of them. I'll go do something about it myself."

"**No you won't, but I WILL!" **And with that it dissolved into ash, leaving Guinevere in tears. She could hear the laughter coming from Slytherin table, and it made her sobs grow louder and her tears larger. Cerridwen pulled her into a hug and Marcus grabbed her hand, both glaring at the other table.

"Serves the blood traitor right." It was a face she recognized, Lucius Malfoy who said it. Her friends went to stand, but the Hufflepuff head boy beat them to it, sending a bat bogey hex flying right at him.

"No one messes with our house." Professor Sprout rose then, rushing to reprimand him as Slughorn went to reverse it. The silence was broken as everyone began gossiping and Guinevere wondered why the floor hadn't swallowed her up yet.

"Don't worry Gwenie, no one blames you for your mom's hate." Cerridwen was stroking her hair, holding her close.

"Yeah," Marcus added, trying to smile weakly. "You aren't them. Obviously you were sorted in the right house." Guinevere began to gain control, trying to return his smile, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a worried Sirius behind her.

"Don't feel too bad Guinevere. I got mine yesterday." Their eyes met, and Guinevere nodded, gaining control of her feelings.

"Thanks Sirius." He grinned, and strode back to his table. Feeling more than a little better about the situation, now that the ordeal was over and no one was looking at her anymore, she ambled over to Neal, the head boy.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Her gaze was fixed on the ground her guilt nearly tangible.

"No worries, Sprout didn't even punish me, just pretended to. Though, if anyone asks I got detention." He winked and she nodded, blushing, before dashing back to her friends.

* * *

After the howler incident, Guinevere was more than happy to pretend it never happened. Especially since the only reminder was the occasional glare from Slytherin table. Apparently Lucius actually got detention. And so, she was quite content to work on her potion, intent on not ruining the draught.

"Ms. Prince, the headmaster would like to speak with you." She blinked, jolting up to see a weary Slughorn.

"What did you do?" Cerridwen whispered, brows furrowed. Guinevere shrugged, nodded, and walked up to the front. Slughorn handed her a sheet with the directions and the password, and waved her off. Guinevere was more than confused, certain she had broken no rules. When she reached the gargoyle statue she muttered the password, gobstopper, and strode up the staircase, unease growing with each step. That is until she heard her mother's voice.

"I demand you put her in Slytherin this instant! Your full proof plan to properly sort every student failed miserably and you have to take responsibility for that! She is as pure as possible! How dare you allow her to be tarnished by this oversight?!"

"Mrs. Prince, I will see what I do, but I can make no promises."

"See that you fix it!" Her mother shouted before storming out of the room. Guinevere's heart sank as she scurried out of sight, barely avoiding her mother's furious gaze. As she descended Guinevere drew in a deep breath and entered the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat Guinevere." She complied, fighting to hold her tongue. "Now, how are you doing, making friends? Enjoying your classes?"

"Oh yes Professor Dumbledor, please don't make me leave Hufflepuff!" His eyes twinkled.

"As I suspected. I suppose I'll just have to tell your mother that what's done can't be undone. You may return to class." She nodded fervently, and dashed back to potions, a skip in her step.


	2. The Best Christmas Party I Never Went To

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Guinevere didn't receive any post from her mother after her visit to the headmaster's office. Of course, the lack of contact just put Guinevere on edge, making her worry that her mother would appear at any second and snatch her away from Hogwarts. And despite her initial misgivings about the school, she could not bear the thought of leaving her friends. Not only that, she had finally memorized the route to all of her classes, become accustomed to her professors, and even managed to enjoy most of her lessons.

Charms was her favorite, though she was holding out for Care of Magical Creatures in third year. In fact, the only classes she didn't like were Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions; though Potions was due to the teacher rather than the subject. She quite agreed with Marcus that Slughorn was an insufferable suck up, who had his head up everyone's arse whom he could glean any importance from.

With all of this going on, it was quite a relief when the post did finally deliver a package. At first she was certain it was another howler, this time in a box to throw her off her mother's trail, but it was a care package full of her favorite sweets from her father. Affection swelled inside of her for the man as she took a bite out of one of the chocolate frogs, her frayed nerves finally calming.

There was a short letter inside, which Guinevere read over fondly:

_Guinevere, _

_Your mother has finally calmed down. Enjoy the sweets. _

_Father_

* * *

Time flew by as Guinevere was able to enjoy her classes, rather than fret over the unknown, and she was able to look forward to a parcel from her father every Thursday. Before she knew it the winter holidays were fast approaching, and she was left with the option of staying for the Holidays, or going home. Not that it really was an option. Her mother would have a conniption if she even considered staying.

"Come on girls, it'll be like an adventure!" Marcus was attempting to persuade Guinevere and Cerridwen to stay to no avail.

"Marcus, my mom is bonkers. She plans on tutoring me in potions. Bloody git Slughorn went and owled her, _Oh, Cerridwen is failing miserably in potions, barely scraping by with P's. I had such high hopes for her, considering her brothers aptitude for the subject-_ bah!" Guinevere patted her back comfortingly, understanding completely.

"It's just, not everyone has to be great at potions. It's a stupid class anyway." Ceridwen proceeded to pout the rest of dinner, her lips puckered in irritation.

"Sorry Marcus. Mother would kill me."

"Ah, well, maybe next year." Marcus shrugged a smirk in place as he watched Cerridwen. "You know, I could tutor you in potions. I have O's."

"Potions can burn with that bloody shirt lifter Slughorn!"

* * *

Guinevere wasn't quite sure how getting sorted in Hufflepuff meant she didn't have to go to her parents Christmas party this year, but she'd gladly do all sorts of terrible things to get rewarded this way. Already her night was off to a fantastic start. Instead of foie gras and awkward introductions she was eating coconut crème pie and enjoying some light reading. She had finished her homework, and was able to relax.

Of course, she knew this was supposed to be a punishment. She even felt a bit guilty about enjoying it so much, just not guilty enough to tell her mother. Besides, she had to know if Christine chose Erik or not. Music began drifting through the halls, and Guinevere snuggled deeper into her chaise, knowing the _party_ had begun and she would not be seeing either of her parents until morning. Hopefully with presents, though this was present enough in her opinion.

She had just finished the last page with a dissatisfied sigh and was about to slide into bed when she heard a knock at the door. Brows furrowing, she answered it only to find Sirius Black on the other side. "So this is where you were the whole time." Guinevere blinked at him, wondering if it was polite to invite him in. He made the decision for her, all but pushing past her when he caught sight of the cake. "I also see you've been keeping all of the good food to yourself." He sat down and helped himself to a slice, leaving Guinevere to close the door and pretend she entertained company in her dressing gown all the time.

"What did you do to for you parents to let you skip the party?" Guinevere sat next to him, and smiled slightly.

"I got sorted in Hufflepuff." Sirius chuckled, his mouth full of cake.

"It makes me wish I had been sorted there too. Well, almost." Guinevere giggled, falling back to look at the ceiling.

"So, what brings you to this part of my house? Not enjoying the party?" He chuckled, grabbing another slice.

"Hardly. I was looking for you though." Guinevere turned to him confused.

"Why? Not to be rude, but we haven't exactly been friendly before. And this isn't exactly our first party together…" She trailed off, turning back to the ceiling. Sirius was silent for a moment, and Guinevere wondered if he was even planning to answer.

"I know. But we're kind of the same you know. I mean, we both disagree with all of that pureblood rubbish, right?" He turned to her and she realized this was what he came for, to see if he did have an ally in her. She considered his question, and realized that she did in fact feel similarly. Both of her best friends were half-bloods, and most of her house mates were at least half if not muggleborn.

"I suppose we are the same." He stood then and walked towards the window.

"You know this tree makes it very easy to sneak out of the house, right?" Guinevere glanced over to where he was standing, and rose to join him.

"I never considered it." He scoffed, turning to the door and back to the window.

"Wanna try sneaking out?" Guinevere shook her head, not brave enough to even say the words aloud. "Not tonight of course, but tomorrow night. Me and some of my mates are going to something muggles do a lot. It's called the cinema." Guinevere considered it.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Prince, it'll be fun, live a little."

"That's kind of the point, I want to keep living." Sirius barked out a laugh and flung himself on her bed, making her blush indignantly. She wasn't sure if it would be ruder to ask him to move or let the impropriety stand, but she wished he didn't put her in these situations.

"It'll be my first time sneaking out too, if it makes you feel better." She sighed, sitting back in her chaise. Somehow, that admission did make her feel better, if only a tiny bit.

"Only if you meet me here to pick me up, and drop me off as well." Even in his first year, Sirius was known for causing trouble. She would die if this was all a prank. Sirius sat up, a huge grin on his face.

"Excellent! So, what do you do for fun in here anyway?" Guinevere was about to reply that she was quite fond of chess when the door opened to reveal her mother as well and Mrs. Black. Of course, her mother looked scandalized, which was infinitely better than the fury in Mrs. Black's countenance. She could hear Sirius gulp as he scampered to his mother's side. She said nothing, but Guinevere felt it would not be pretty when he got home. When they left her mother rushed to her, her nose almost brushing against her as she leaned down to her.

"You will not leave this room till you go back to school." Her voice was but a whisper, but it chilled Guinevere to the core. She nodded frantically and her mother turned and stormed out of the room, locking it behind her from the outside. Guinevere sighed, considering the nights events, and then giggled. It was still all better than going to that stupid party.


	3. Chocolate Bars Are Made of Children!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Guinevere had never heard of the cinema, and if she was being honest with herself she was more nervous than excited. She had never considered sneaking out of her room, and after the debacle of last night, she wasn't certain it was worth the trouble. However, a part of her knew that if she missed this opportunity she would regret it. And so, at six, she was ready for the adventure, dressed in her finest robes and waiting by the window. Her dinner had already been delivered, and consumed, her thank you notes written and sent through the post, and her presents arranged in their proper place; and so with nothing to do but wait, she began to pace.

Patience was never one of her better qualities, and as the hours began to tick by, Guinevere couldn't help but feel she'd been tricked. It was already ten past nine, and her courage was beginning to dwindle. She had long ago given up pacing; now bouncing her leg whilst perched on her chaise, her worn copy of Beetle the Bard opened to a random page as she glared at the clock.

It was at that moment that a rock struck her window. She jumped up, startled by the noise, and dashed to investigate. Sirius was standing there, waving at her earnestly. Guinevere felt her lips turn up as she realized she had not been ditched, and opened the window to greet him. "Happy Christmas!"

"Hush!" His face was aghast as he scolded her, and she mentally berated herself. Turning to ensure there were no footsteps in the hall she grabbed her bag and stepped onto the sill. Her nerves started acting up again as soon as she looked down. All of a sudden climbing three stories down seemed awfully irresponsible. Sirius motioned for her to come down, and she gulped, nodded slowly before taking a wavering step to the branch.

Guinevere noted that Sirius was right about the trees near clandestine placement, and found that climbing down was nearly effortless, until the branch snapped under her feet. She held her scream in, though it was for naught as her impact sent another branch careening into a window. She stood shakily, praying silently that no one heard. Sirius' face was disbelieving and she wondered if he had this much of a problem with his escape.

As she went to take her next step she slipped, and fell the rest of the way down, this time unable to stop the scream. She landed gracelessly on her backside, which was quite sore from her clumsiness. Sirius had disappeared, something Guinevere paid little mind to as she listened to the house, certain someone had heard. Yet her parents light remained out.

After a few minutes Sirius reappeared with two other boys, seemingly out of nowhere. "Merlin Prince, if I'd known you were that clumsy I wouldn't have invited you." Guinevere blushed as she stood, brushing the grass off of her robes.

"Sorry about that." She appraised his friends, recognizing James Potter but unable to place the other. Remembering her manners she curtsied with what she hoped was a demure smile. "My name is Guinevere Prince, pleased to meet you." Potter laughed, but the other boy had the decency to extend his hand in greeting.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, since you managed to somehow not wake the whole neighborhood, I believe we should be on our way." Sirius was glancing at his watch, a frown in place. "We don't want to be late." Guinevere nodded, and fell into step with the boys as they started out of the neighborhood.

"So Prince, any reason you're dressed that way?" She glanced down at her robes then back to Potter, her brows furrowed.

"I beg your pardon?" He sighed, as if talking to a toddler.

"You stick out like a sore thumb." Sirius chuckled, patting her back a bit more forcefully than she was expecting.

"Come off it Jamesie, we both had to borrow clothes from Remus and you know it." Guinevere finally noticed what they were wearing and felt that they looked absolutely ridiculous in gingham pants but held her tongue. She felt no need to insult Remus' clothes.

"Are we to walk the whole way?" James rolled his eyes, and Sirius smirked.

"Nah, we're taking the Knight Bus." Guinevere felt herself shudder. Her mother had spent countless hours detailing how deplorable the bus was, and she couldn't help but feel similarly. But these boys looked so fearless, that she felt she had to at least attempt it. After all of the stress of getting out she'd be damned if she were deterred by the mode of transportation; by the time she reached this conclusion the bus was already hailed and the boys were boarding.

Guinevere quickly followed, refusing to be left behind. As soon as she was safely inside the doors closed and she couldn't stop the repulsion from welling, though she fought valiantly against it. It just didn't look safe or sanitary. The driver was very old, and smelled vaguely of salmon. It seemed that the bus had turned into a motel of sorts, as the boys were already sprawled out on a four poster. Guinevere was loath to sit on it, but perched lightly on the corner, more hovering than actual sitting.

Sirius seemed to sense her distress and sent her sympathetic glance. "Don't worry Prince, it'll be fine. We call this muggling." Guinevere wanted to scoff, but the bus lurched forward with undue momentum at that very moment and she lost all of her words as well as her dinner.

Remus was the most helpful. As soon as the bus halted at the theater he helped her up without so much as an awkward glance and brusquely escorted her off the vehicle. James and Sirius were quick to follow, dashing past the driver before they could be held accountable for her mess. She paid them no mind, instead blushing furiously at the ground, unsure what the protocol for such a situation was.

"Don't feel bad Guinevere, I nearly joined you. I get terribly motion sick in cars." She glanced up at Remus and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Remus." Sirius threw an arm around each of their shoulders and urged them forward as James kept a steady pace beside them.

"Yes yes, no one is upset with you Prince, except maybe the cat lady driving the bus. So how about we make ourselves scarce?"

"I'm not sure I can ride in that bus again. "Guinevere was back to focusing intently on the ground and Sirius snorted.

"Nonsense, there'll be a new driver by then, her shift ends by midnight. Besides, your stomach is empty now." Guinevere sighed in resignation wishing she hadn't agreed to something this stupid in the first place. Unable to muster the courage to just go home and uncertain of where she was, she let herself be led to a large building covered with lights.

"Maybe Prince should wait here. She's kind of dense." Guinevere glared at Potter, but made no move to retort. She knew she was out of her element, but that didn't mean he had to be so rude. Sirius leveled her with a look before nodding.

"Wait here. We'll be right back." She huffed, but nodded. They dashed into a long line, though it was moving promptly and efficiently. They seemed to run into trouble at the booth, and returned to her with irritated looks on their faces.

"If I had known you idiots were going to ask for that movie I would have told you it wouldn't work." Sirius glared at Remus before pouting.

"But I really wanted to see A Clockwork Orange…" James rolled his eyes and leveled Guinevere with a serious look.

"We can't ask for any more tickets. We need you to get in line and ask for four tickets. Pick any movie you like. Can you handle that?" Guinevere narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll try not to let my denseness mess it up." He sighed and handed her pieces of paper. She wasn't sure what they were for, but she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking. She entered the line, avoiding the sweaty bodies around her and waited her turn, gaze focused on the words on the building. It appeared to be a movie list. After skimming it she picked a title that seemed innocent enough. The line was as quick as before and when she reached the booth she asked for four tickets to Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The boy at the booth stared expectantly at her and she hurriedly shoved the papers at him, hoping that was what he wanted.

It worked she supposed as he gave her four tinier pieces of paper. Feeling as if she'd been robbed she stalked over to the boy and handed them the sheets. "Well here's your movie, though honestly I don't see the appeal, there's not even a picture on it and its certainly not moving." Sirius barked out a laugh, and even Remus chuckled a bit.

"Are you really that thick?" James asked, brow arched. She blushed furiously.

"The movie is through here." Guinevere decided to ignore James and follow Remus as he led her into the theater.

* * *

By the end of the film Guinevere was beyond horrified. The boys were standing, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to join them. "That was awful! He just killed those children! Why didn't the camera men stop him?" Her voice was shrill, reaching an octave it didn't normally reach, but she didn't care. Sirius and James were exchanging significant looks as Remus sat next to her, holding her hand in his.

"It wasn't real."

"What do you mean it wasn't real, I saw it happen!" Remus shook his head and gesture at the screen.

"It was pretend. Like a play." She blinked at him, comprehension dawning, and felt another blush creeping up.

"Oh." It was silent as they exited the theater, and Guinevere was certain she'd never be invited to another event like this again. The bus ride was marginally less terrible on the way home, and when it stopped at her exit she hurriedly left without saying any goodbyes.

It was a surprise for her when Sirius chased after her, telling the bus to wait a second. "Hey, Guinevere, don't feel bad." She turned to him, a scowl firmly in place.

"That's easy for you to say. I made a fool of myself tonight. I shouldn't have come and I knew it." He sighed, looking up at the stars with a frown.

"Look, it could have just as easily been me. So, don't feel bad okay. No one thinks any less of you." Guinevere was certain James was excluded from that statement, but nodded.

"I suppose I just have a lot to learn." She gave him a quick hug, pulling away before he could contemplate returning it, and waved at the other boys. "Happy Christmas!" And with that he jumped back on the bus and they were gone. Guinevere turned to her house and frowned, wondering how she was to get back in.


End file.
